MOULIN LUNAIRE
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: ella es una cortesana, la más bella de todas. él, un joven escritor, que llega a Paris tras una disputa familiar... el amor se puede encontrar de mil formas y pasar mil obstaculos. ¿cuál es tu historia?
1. un buen inicio

Era 1900... Y el lugar..

Estaba guardando su carpeta cuando el silbato del tren le informo que había llegado a su destino. Paris... su padre le había regañado, por la decisión que había hecho **-_crees que a las personas les va a interesar lo que escribes en esos papeles, nadie va creer lo que escribes_. _Chismorreos de viejas! crees que eso te dará para vivir. si lo que piensas es vivir de la escritura, puedes hacerlo fuera de mi casa, lo entiendes? fuera de mi casa-_**podía ser cierto su padre fue bastante severo, pero su espíritu, de libertad fue mas grande recogió su carpeta y mirando a su padre sin ningún sentimiento. Salio. Tenía dinero, compro un boleto y espero salir muy pronto de ese pueblo, donde ya pronto se correría el chisme...

_Tengo que aprender a fingir más, y a no mostrar lo que siento  
Tengo que aprender a fingir más, y a pilotear lo que pienso._

Mientras salía de la estación del tren. Las personas lo veían mal. Si no era nada feo, sus ropas lo hacia atraer la atención de todo los que lo rodeaban, su vestimenta era bastante sencilla, pero la gente lo veía mal, porque a la dirección donde iban era nada decente. _debe ser un nuevo parroquiano... míralo, pero si se dirige allá... si míralo, no le da vergüenza irse tras esas perritas _era lo que escuchaba unos cuchicheos de aquellas personas que supuestamente le tendían la mano.

No bien llego hacia el final de toda la avenida. Pregunto a una señora: **buenas tardes señora, quisiera saber donde se encuentra... **el chico no pudo terminar de preguntar ya la señora le respondió: **hijo, lo que buscas se encuentra atrás tuyo**.-señora lo único que hay detrás de mi es un muro inmenso..._ -_**antes de seguir conversando chico, no tienes donde quedarte, no? **le dijo señalando su carpeta y un pequeño saco.**- bueno... también le iba preguntar... sabe donde puedo encontrar alguna pensión? no soy de París, parece notarlo, y busco mi destino. - chico, yo te doy techo, y subamos para que te des cuenta de lo que buscas esta ahí, detrás de ese muro**

La subida ante ese edifico era inmensa, tras la puertas se escuchaba gritos, no, no era el infierno. Pero ya subiría. Era bastante humilde la habitación, el joven le pregunto si tenia una maquina de escribir. la señora lo vio detenidamente y dijo que si lo tenia, que le pertenecía a su hijo que había ido a la guerra, no pudo culminar sus estudios, y ahora esperaba su retorno.

El joven vio que la señora se puso triste y se preguntaba así mismo si la decisión que tomaba era la ideal, o era como le decía antes su padre **-_puro capricho! _**

La vio salir por la puerta y dejo que todo el cansancio del viaje se dejara fluir por todo el cuerpo, tomaría un descanso y se pondría a trabajar. Mañana...

♫♫♫♫♫♀♀♀♀♪♪♪♂♂☼

Paris... París... era su primera mañana en Paris.

Se levanto de aquel camastro. Se dirigió hacia el baño, una sencilla bacinica y una ducha, era su primera mañana fuera de los pocos lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, -_**papá comprenderás que de verdad esto, es mi vida y no solo un tonto capricho**._ Se lo dijo para si mismo.

Aunque no se veía nada, se dirigió hacia la ventana, noto que la luna empezaba a desaparecer del cielo, una oscuridad profunda reino por toda la habitación.

Su vista aun no se adaptaba a la penumbra, cuando se fijo que en el cielo empezaban a aparecer los primeros luceros de la mañana.

El cielo empezó a tornarse de un color celeste y desde un punto en medio de su ventana aparecía un pequeño rayo de luz. El aun seguía en la ventana fijándose sobre la hermosura de un amanecer cuando...

-_toc, toc_- un sonido seco lo saco de sus pensamientos -**pase**- dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-**Buenos días muchacho!**-, dijo una voz y la figura de la anciana del día anterior apareció en la escena.

-**Buenos días señora!**-, contestó dirigiendo una sonrisa para la anciana

-**Que tal pasaste la noche, te dije que Paris era muy friolenta...**- decía la mujer en tono maternal.

-**Sí señora, aunque he pasado una noche algo gélida el espectáculo del amanecer puede remediar cualquier noche mal pasada-. **Dijo señalando hacia la ventana.

La anciana se asomo por la ventana tratando de ver aquel espectáculo del que se refería el joven, pero no veía nada. El joven se sorprendió en un primer momento pero luego la tomo por los hombros y le explico cada cosa. La mujer solo atino a dirigirle una mirada de darse cuenta, la mente de un escritor.

No dijo nada y solo poso su mano en el hombre del muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa de pocos dientes, y salio por la puerta, el joven se quedo mirando la puerta, y sonrió.

En otro piso...

-**Esta bien... Nicolás, una vez más...**- decía un joven de estatura baja -mas baja que todos los presentes-, de cabellos cortos y plateados y mirada verde, llevaba una ropa modesta. Dirigió la mirada hacia le mentado joven, que tenia una gran melena que le cubría gran parte de la mirada.

-**esta bien** **Yanten...**- el joven se dirigió hacia una escalera junto con un muchacho, el mas alto del grupo. -**Taiki, debes mirar hacia el público y recitar...** - dijo el chico de mirada esmeralda, moviendo los brazos y girando el cuerpo hacia el gran vacío de lo que restaba de la habitación.

-**muy bien... Yanten**- dijo un cuarto joven -**es magnifico, no tienes, de nuevo, ninguna idea de lo que recitaran estos muchachos**- dijo el joven señalando a los dos chicos.

-**esta bien, Richard... que es lo que deseas ahora**- dijo el joven, con una vena en la frente.

-**quiero cambiar todo esta historia, nadie querrá ir al teatro, a ver una monja suiza encima de una colina de papel gritando que le gusta el queso y una demencia total**- dijo el joven alzando la voz y sacudiendo su chal de plumas y poniendo una mano en la cadera.

-escucha Richard esto va a ser fantástico nadie ha hecho un teatro a base una monja...- dijo el chico en un tono entusiasmado

-**tu y tus ridiculeces, yanten cuando aprenderás que...**- fue interrumpido por un golpe seco y un gran agujero en el piso tras el cuerpo de el amigo de la melena.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO

**Son las siete de la mañana y no tengo una buena frase para empezar el día...-** se decía a si mismo el chico. Miraba por la ventana el gran letrero de **MOULIN LUNAIRE.**

Seguía escuchando esas conversaciones en el piso de arriba cuando de la nada vio caer un cuerpo y que casi llevaba consigo la mesa que sostenía la máquina de escribir.

-**Oh oh...**- dijo el compañero del que yacía en el suelo del piso inferior.

-¿**se encuentra usted bien?**- dijo el muchacho al tratar de levantar a muchacho que se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.

-**no se preocupe, déjelo así, nuestro amigo sufre de una extraña enfermedad**...- escucho una voz desde el techo, dirigió sus mirada hacia el hueco donde se podía distinguir entre el polvo, cuatro cabezas que miraban la situación -

-**pero que le sucede, aun sigue inconsciente...**- dijo en tono preocupado

-**pues también debe ser por el golpe...**- dijo el joven de baja estatura -**disculpe la molestia, cual es su nombre...**

**

* * *

**


	2. conociendo a los revolucionarios

**Mi nombre es...**- el joven fue interrumpido

-**¡Yanten!**- una voz se dejo escuchar en la habitación – **¿que sucedió? **-. De nuevo esa mujer que tanto le aterraba, apareció por la puerta, llevaba una bata verde chillón y unos ruleros, una asquerosa mascara de palta y azúcar, y hasta en ciertos momentos se dejaba oler una fragancia de jabón y manzana

-**OH... madame... es un crimen ¡Mis ojos! **- y otro golpe se dejo escuchar, todos vieron caer al tipo de las plumas, pero no le hicieron caso -**wow madame... se ve fantástica**- dijo en tono zalamero el bajito.

- **ya se que te vas a burlar de mi, a escondidas, no?**- decía la anciana.

-**OH... no mi lady...**- Yanten no sabia a quien ahorcar "_como se pudo a haber enterado la vieja_" pensaba**- yo sé, madame que esa crema le rejuvenecerá el rostro, aunque no se porque se le pone si usted se ve..**.- Yanten se quedo por un momento e silencio "_se ve horrorosa, mi tía debería estar mejor que usted aunque a ella se le paraba los pájaros... Pero si tu eres huérfano... oye no, eso nadie lo sabe... pero bueno tu tía era un espantapájaros.._." conversaba con su otro yo **- ¡lindísima!**

La mujer, que sabia de las mañas del enano, inspecciono la habitación no tardándose de impresionarse por el gran agujero que había en el piso de la habitación –**Yanten lo arreglas en este mismo momento!-**

-**Madame... pero...**

-**Nada de peros, he dicho que lo arreglas ahora y es ahora!**- sin mas que añadir a sus gritos cerro la puerta dejando que una gran cantidad de polvo le cayera al dormilón actor y al joven escritor.

-¡**Auch! No se por que me duele la...**- decía recuperando la conciencia el durmiente, agarrándose la frente con ambas manos.

-**¡vaya! ya me estaba preocupando... ¿se encuentra bien?**- dijo con tono preocupante el muchacho.

-**¡si!**- contesto el ya repuesto durmiente, levantándose del suelo -**llámeme Nicolás...**

-**¡me puede llamar Taiki!**- dijo una de las cabezas que se asomaban por el hueco.

-**el mío es yanten**- dijo una segunda voz

-**ay fo! El mío es Richard**- dijo una voz fastidiada.

Los jóvenes que estaban echados en el suelo del piso superior, saltaron por el hueco situándose en el mismo nivel que el escritor

-**pues terminare de presentarme, mi nombre es Darien**

-**¡vaya! De donde vienes?**- dijo el ex dormilón

-**yo vengo de Lorens, y ustedes?**- contesto el joven

-**yo soy natural de Paris**- añadió el personaje de la plumas, tratando de no desesperarse- **bueno, bueno, Yanten terminemos esa escena que pronto me dará una jaqueca.**-

-**están haciendo una escena, sobre que?**- pregunto intrigado Darien.

-**ay pues imaginase...**-el afeminado, entusiasmado fue interrumpido

-**es sobre suiza**- dijo el bajito

-**¿suiza?**

-**si! Sobre una monja que va a suiza y estando sobre una colina recita...**- Richard puso una mueca de _Oh no_!- **tengo la mente en blanco.**

La habitación se volvió un mar silencio. Cuando...

-**Ya se: las colinas se llenan de vida con el sonido de la música.-** añadió el muchacho, con un tono muy dulce

Todos quedaron mirándolo...

-**OH dios!**- exclamo Richard, creyéndose vencedor de todo lo razonable.

-**es fabuloso!- **Dijo el más alto.

-**...se llenan de vida... con el sonido... de la música**- lo repetía el chico de la melena- si suena bastante bien-

-**¿Qué horror! Esto no lo aguanto... me voy!**- Richard espero que alguien le suplicara para que se quede y así hicieran lo que a el le diera la gana o aunque se le suplicara y negociar sobre las ideas. Nadie lo hizo, en cambio, todos le dijeron adiós con la mano

- **au revoir**- dijo al desaparecer de escena y soltando otro poco de polvo sobre las cabezas de los muchachos.

**-Darien es magnifica tu idea**- dijo yanten

-**gracias**- contesto tímidamente

-**dinos Darien, eres escritor, no?**- proseguía con su interrogatorio.

- **si lo soy, por que quiero imprimir en papeles la grandeza de la naturaleza, la profunda belleza, los verdaderos argumentos de la libertad y el poder del amor!** - dijo con una mirada nostálgica

Los tres chicos se quedaron viéndolo, hasta que Nicolás replico...

- **eres un hijo de la revolución!**-

**- ¿que¿Revolución¿Donde? **- se miro extrañado

- **no entiendes: tú crees en la belleza...**- dijo Nicolás

**- ¡si!**

- **la verdad...**- dijo Taiki

- **claro!**

- **la libertad...**- dijo Yanten

- **por supuesto!**

- **y el amor.-** dijeron a unísono los tres muchachos

**- ¿el amor?**

**- ¿si?**

**El amor es una cosa preciosa, es algo mas profundo que solo 4 letras...**

**-lo ves, eres una verdadero hijo de la revolución? Lo tienes tatuado en el alma.**

_Ese mismo día, conocí a unos buenos compañeros_

_**-brindemos por este proyecto**_

_Personas como yo..._

**Se lo presentaremos en el Moulin Lunaire**

_Que aman y buscan un significado mucho mas profundo sobre la vida_

**Y luego todos nos recordaran**

_Y tome mi primer vaso de ajenjo_

Fue solo un vaso el que los mando a ilusionar que una bella mujer salía de la botella de ajenjo y los invitaba a salir por la ventana. Tenía alas y un micro vestido verde que combinaba perfectos con sus ojos del mismo color y cabello castaño y recitaba: **las colinas se llenan de vida con el sonido de la música.** La bella hada era verdaderamente guapa y tras sus pasos dejaba unos rastros de polvos de luz.

La pobre anciana podía haber utilizado tapones y dejara que aquellos locos se mataran entre si, pero era una buena noche de mayo, y recién el sol asomaría por un buen tiempo. Así que solo acepto a seguir escuchando los ruidos y los gritos de 4 borrachos que seguían colgados de la ventana de un 5º piso...

♫♫♫♫♫♀♀♀♀♪♪♪♂♂☼

"_No recuerdo, si era de mañana pero amanecí en el piso, sentía que me había pisado un elefante, era horrible la sensación... pero mis compañeros estaban ya parados dando unos últimos retoques a su escenario_"

-**Buenos días**- dijo sonriente, el joven que había caído del techo.

-**Bien, no es la palabra**- dijo al pararse.

-**Pues... este es el plan**- dijeron Nicolás y Yanten.

-**Muy bien, los escucho...**- dijo Darien.

_Me encontré con un amigo de la infancia en le mercado, cuando acompañe a la anciana en la labor de comprar sus alimentos. Escuchaba mi nombre a los lejos, voltee a ver de quien provenía el llamado y era el, mi amigo... _

-**Hola...**- decía, se notaba que venia corriendo desde hacia mucho rato

-**Seiya ¿Cómo haz estado?**- _que pregunta mas boba _

_-_**la verdad... muy mal, acabo de llegar de Orleáns... tu padre, enfermo. Un día después de que tu partiste, me dijo que si te encontrara, que te pidiera que volvieras a casa... Darien, tu padre te extraña... **

**-Seiya... yo quiero a mi padre, pero él me echo de casa- **dijo firmemente

-**pero...**- pronuncio nervioso

-**¿Cuándo vuelves a Orleáns?**- le pregunto

-**no regreso sin ti, tu padre te necesita y yo te llevare cuando te sientas listo. **

Mientras conversaban sobre otros temas, llegaron hasta la pensión. Al subir por las escaleras. Darien le relataba sobre como en un día encontró a unos revolucionarios, sus compañeros.

**-¡Darien!-** dijo taiki

**-¿Qué pasa¿Por que suenas alterado?- **_me hizo un estupido ese trago! _

**-lo que sucede es que nuestro organicista se fugo con Richard hacia el norte...-** decía Taiki

-**eh... hola! disculpa, pero yo les puedo ayudar...**- dijo seiya, tratando de llamar la atención de Taiki.

-**y quien eres?**- le contesto Taiki.

-**es mi amigo, Seiya. el es Taiki. Taiki, el es mi mejor amigo, Seiya**- dijo dando las presentaciones respectivas.

-**yo se tocar el órgano**- dijo Seiya

-**es cierto, cuando éramos niños, el siempre tocaba en las misas**- añadió Darien

-**pues veamos, que tal tocas ahora...**- termino de decir, para luego - entre, le presentare a los demás integrantes-invitarle a pasar. En ese momento a Darien se le escarapelo, una idea. _oh no! volveremos a tomar ajenjo._ Taiki, volteo a ver que Darien, se quedo parado y dijo: **Darien... ya es hora...**

_me vestirían con la mejor ropa de Nicolás, y nos iríamos al Moulin Lunaire. Ahí, me presentarían con el jefe, un gran amigo de Yanten, y le explicaría toda la trama de la historia, seria el escritor de la gran puesta en escena._

_

* * *

_


	3. de noche en el Moulin Lunaire

**DE NOCHE**

**-¡vengan! el show va a comenzar!-** se podía escuchar risas y gritos, por todo el local. Aunque el lugar estaba pinado de plata y blanco, no se sentía frío, es mas por las luces y los brillantes en la que se reflejaba el ambiente era calido

**-bueno, Darien, ya sabes cual es el plan-** le dijo Yanten con Seiya, al costado. **-debemos ir a nuestra mesa, pronto-** dijo Taiki y Nicolás que estaban mas exaltados que esperanzados por el proyecto. Fueron corriendo hasta sus asientos, pues era un palco para ellos solos.

**- ¡vengan! el show empieza...ahora!**- dijo un hombre de tez blanca y ojos azules, gordo por todos sus lados y cacheton en ambas partes. Mientras hacia girar un letrero -**veo que hay unas niñas loquitas por salir... ahora veamos quienes tiene la suerte de atraparlas. Gatitas... salgan!-**

Al terminar de decir esto. Salieron una docena de mujeres con faldas mas subidas de lo permitido, unos corsets que las hacia ver unas cinturas pequeñas hacia asomar unos senos que aguantaría la prenda.

Los muchachos que sabían de esta actividad, que aquellas mujeres, los harían derrochar el poco dinero que siempre llevaban. En cambio, Darien que nunca antes había asomado la cabeza en un cabaret pero si bebía en una taberna, quedo perplejo, que era las gatitas de aquel rechoncho pero no podía dar crédito ante tanta lujuria. Iba a decir algo, cuando aquella música paró, los presentes quedaron mirando al techo, sin duda aquella noche no solo seria su noche...

♫♫♫♫♫♀♀♀♀♪♪♪♂♂☼

Sus amigos ya estaban ebrios pero no dejaban de mirar hacia arriba. De pronto una pequeña exclamación que todos siguieron descender con la mirada.

El cristal brillante como la llamaban era lo mejor que tenia el Moulin Lunaire, era una belleza costosa, por era difícil de hallar y difícil de tener. De ojos azules y cabellos largos de color del sol, llevan un traje que hacia exaltar a todos aquellos parroquianos del Moulin Lunaire.

Bajaba en un columpio, -** The French are glad to die for love / A kiss on the hand / Maybe quite continental / But diamonds are a girl's best friend -** Una voz se dejo se dejo escuchar frases frías, materialistas, pero bastantes reales (obvio a quien no les gusta los diamantes a mi si!) - **A kiss may be grand / But it won't pay the rental / On your humble flat or / Help you feed your um pussy cat**

Los hombres miraban al cristal, de mirada cautivante, los enamoraba por mas duras que sean sus palabras - **Men grow cold as girls grow old / And we all lose our charms in the end / But square cut or pear shaped / These rocks don't lose their shape / Diamonds are a girl's best friend - **pero los hombres enloquecieron por verla de cerca, a su paso se tendían joyas en piedras preciosas y aun mas en diamantes.

**EN ESE MOMENTO:**

-**Ya le tengo una cita con mi cristal** - dijo el regordete.

-**muy bien Artemio, dime cuando** - dijo el acompañante.

-**después del show, usted ira al elefante, y se vera con Selene.**

-**gracias Artemio...-** iba a proseguir, cuando el regordete se paró.

-**con su permiso querido príncipe** - dijo para desaparecer entre los señores bien vestidos y sonrientes por aquel Cristal.

Las luces, los giros era como si Sodoma y Gomorra hubieran resucitado solo para aquella noche

Darien que seguía con la mirada cada acción de este festín pensaba en como convencería al Cristal para que ella convenciera a Artemio de producir su historia.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos...

Artemio logro encontrarse con Selene.

-**mi lindo cristal!**- dijo radiante de felicidad

-**Artemio ¿lo conseguiste? **- dijo con un tono de preocupación

-**claro que si, mi pichón, te veras esta noche con el, nos dará un buen billete.**

**-y saldré de aquí...**

-**si mi corazón...**

**-y todo será verdad**,.. **Seré una actriz de verdad** - dijo dirigiendo sus ojos directamente a los de Artemio

-**claro, claro, mi gorrión**- dijo el gordinflón, deduciendo que una profunda tristeza se asomaba en el alma de la bella. - **mi querido bombón, el show empieza ahora...-** iba a decir mas. - **pero**- ella lo pensó aun mas- **señálame al príncipe**- dijo con significante inocencia.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO

Nicolás que se ponía en pie, salía de la mesa en la que estaban todos sus amigos. Según el, iba al baño, pero se sintió paralizado, y cayo sobre una persona

-mira mi muñequita- decía Artemio -es aquel a quien le cayo encima el amigo de Yanten

La persona que le sirvió de colchón lo tiro hacia otro lado derrumbando a Darien

- ¿es él?- decía Selene mirando en ese mismo momento

-si querida, confía en mi- dijo sin volver a mirar

Ella se acerco a donde se encontraba dejando a Artemio atrás. Todos seguían con la mirada a cierta criatura que avanzaba entre los hombres, resaltando su presencia entre ternos y sombreros negros

El príncipe salio del lugar, harto de aquel grupo de de borrachos, vulgares.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. solo una regla por olvidar

Los hombres miraban agitados, a la expectativa de las acciones del bello cristal. Miraban embobados y ebrios de vino. Mientras tanto, sumido en sus pensamientos el escritor no se dio cuenta que todos los borrachines lo miraban envidiosos.

**Darien…** - dijo Nicolás, codeando ligeramente al artista. El pelinegro lo miro como autómata. - **mira a tu costado**-. Darien alzo los hombros. –**al otro lado…- **dijo resignado

Darien volteo y se encontró con una joya magnifica en diamante, en forma de corazón que se movía en vaivén. -**¿que es eso?**- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que todas las miradas se centraban a alguien a que le pertenecía aquella posadera

-**ahora señores, como es noche de chicas, las chicas escogen y escojo a este señor a que baile conmigo**-. Dijo señalando al apuesto hombre de la mesa de Yanten. A continuación una expresión de derrumbamiento moral por parte de los varones dijeron en unísono por no ser los escogidos

**Anda... te ha escogido**- dijo Yanten, entusiasmado, palmeándole el hombro- **y no te olvides del plan, convéncela, para que ella a su vez, pueda convencer a Artemio de que se interese en el proyecto.**

**  
**Darien se puso en pie y camino, tomo la mano de la mujer, rozo levemente la mano con sus labios. La mujer que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de galanterías forzadas, sonrió de la menor manera forzada, ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile donde se unieron a otras parejas de prostitutas y borrachos.

El bullicio empezó, y el escritor entendió que era un can can, así que pegando su cuerpo con la dócil y fina figura de la concubina, se movieron de tal forma que lo hacían las otras parejas. Selene acerco sus labios hacia el oído del peliazul. – **Me alegra que este interesado por el Moulin Lunaire, le aseguro que no se equivocara en este lugar**-. Darien logro oír la primera parte, -**unos amigos me habían informado sobre este lugar y se que aquí podré encontrar de todo**-. Le dijo sonriendo de una forma sencilla

De repente, Selene lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que en el interior del joven no había formalismo por conveniencia ni lo que hacia era forzado, en sus ojos vio honestidad y sencillez, sin dejar de lado su papel, en un tono sensual le dijo al oído- **creo que eso, lo discutiremos dentro del elefante hindú-. **Y sin decir nada mas, se alejo del hombre, los demás vieron la forma de acercarse al bello cristal, idolatrado por todos, ofreciéndole diamantes.

Selene se subió por el mismo columpio de donde bajo, miraba con aires de reina a todos, por encima de esos sombreros de copa, entonaba la ultima parte de su numero. Cuando todos, extasiados, alzaron los brazos, alabando a la magnifica criatura, siguieron su estribillo.

Y Selene, la joya apreciada del Moulin Lunaire, exhalo con fuerza, agarro con fuerza los hierros del columpio, pero era más pesado el cuerpo y se dejo caer. Todos miraron el caer de la más hermosa doncella. Artemio se levanto y vio que Andrew, que se encontraba justo debajo de ella, la sostuvo. El muchacho por su parte busco la mirada de su jefe. Este le hizo una señal con la cabeza

Y con cuidado, la llevo en brazos hacia los camerinos

♫♫♫♫♫♀♀♀♀♪♪♪♂♂☼

Aquel grupo de hombres, miraron desconcertados al rechoncho anfitrión. Artemio por su parte, se puso nervioso. Alzo los brazos y exclamo: **-¡la han asustado! ¡Nuestro cristal se ha sentido débil de la fuerza de ustedes!**- se dejo escuchar un gran suspiro. Más, Artemio empezó a gritar. **– ¡tenemos unas cuantas gatitas que buscan un regazo, así que señores, vayan a cazarlas!**

A continuación, en todas las mesas había una o dos prostitutas, atendiendo a uno o dos hombres, incluso era eran hasta tres hombres que buscaban las caricias de la ramera de mesa mientras la orquesta volvía a llenar el salón con música estrambótica.

Andrew, camina a paso rápido por los corredores, llevando a quien consideraba una hermana en brazos, inconsciente, con el rostro sudado y la piel fría. Una de las mujeres, de cabello negro y el rostro lleno de maquillaje, que se preparaban a salir a escena, miro con recelo, y comentando a la chica de su costado: **"ojala el príncipe reciba por lo que ha pagado"**. La jovencita, de cabello azabache la miro: **"cállate Rei, eso es cruel"**. La mencionada la miro con burla: **"solo digo lo que pienso, Amy".** Y ambas salieron.

Un hombre de bigotes, indicaba a andrew hacia donde ir, era de pequeña estatura y llevaba una camisa sudorosa y unos pantalones con tiras. De pronto abrió una puerta y, vio a una mujer de edad mediana, de mirada cansada y cabello negro oscuro

"**lo lamento, Luna, pero Selene se ha desmayado, necesitamos tu camerino"** dijo el hombre, dejando escapar una exhalación. Luna asintió y Andrew pasó, se inclino hacia la camita que habían acondicionado de un momento a otro y dejo reposar a Selene.

DENTRO DEL MOULIN LUNAIRE:

Nicolás, miraba hacia las jóvenes que salieron de la puerta. -**esa, es muy guapa**- dijo, señalando a una morocha, que llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, y algunas mechas rebeldes que se separaban de tan armonioso peinado. -**si a ti te gusta, enamórala**- dijo el joven escritor, inocente. -**mi buen amigo Darien, hay una sola regla en este lugar**- dijo señalando la zona donde esta el corazón. -sobre este lugar- determino el melenudo varón.

-**no lo sabia, cual es esa regla**- dijo curioso, el pelinegro. la mujer señalada por Nicolás se acerco hacia la mesa, haciéndole ojitos a Nicolás. -**creo que te lo diré después, nos vemos**- sentencio el varón poniéndose en pie, alejándose con la joven hacia el salón.

DETRAS DEL ESCENARIO (CAMERINO DE LUNA):

Luna tomo un paño y remojando en un vasija con agua tibia, se dedico con el mismo cariño de una madre en humedecer la frente a la frágil mujer que estaba tendida en la cama. -**creo esta muy pálida- hablo en el doctor**. -ha estado muy nerviosa, y no ha comido muy bien- excuso Luna, volviendo a humedecer paño.

Giro la cabeza hacia el umbral, mirando a Andrew -**vuelve, Selene se pondrá bien**- ni bien termino de decir esto, tomo un frasco pequeño y le acerco a la nariz de la joven. Esta reacciono poco a poco, pero le vino un exceso de tos, Luna le ofreció el paño, y tapándose la boca, tosió, hasta quedarse exhausta, luego se lo devolvió, aun sin abrir los ojos. Luna vio el paño, manchado de sangre y lo sumergió a la vasija, miro a los dos varones, y bajo la mirada. Andrew salio, angustiado, pero captando el mensaje de la mirada de Luna -**cállate**-.


	5. nunca es la ultima vez

Después de que los exaltados hombres, gritaran. Artemio corrió tras bastidores, encontrándose, con la mirada en el espejo de su protegida. Su esposa, Luna, volteo para verlo, pero se dio cuenta de Selene veía el reflejo de su protector, sonriente, preocupado. Luna termino de jalar el sujetador, sonriendo tímidamente y se alejo de la muchacha

**-dime, Artemio ¿que tal me veo?- **dijo Selene en un tono meloso, volteando hacia el hombre

**-te ves apetitosa, mi bomboncito-** Artemio elogiaba la belleza de su protegida.

Selene llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado, con la intención de hacer acto de presencia de sus pechos, el largo de la falda ayudaba verse mas alta, y por lo tanto mas esbelta.

**-¿crees que lo haya conquistado bien? A mi me pareció que con lo de esta noche, por fin me podré asegurar de algún contrato con el Moulin Lunaire**- dijo la muchacha con la sinceridad que se caracterizaba cuando le brillaban los ojos

**-"claro que si mi niña, tu eres una buena actriz, la mejor actriz"-** dijo Luna, mirándose en el espejo

**-¿de veras lo crees?- **

**-claro, Selene tienes ese don que solo pocos tienen, convencer a las personas-** tomándole del hombro, haciéndola girar para verla a los ojos.

Selene volteo a ver a Artemio que la miraba con la misma ternura que hacia Luna, parecían sus padres. Sonrió y lo abrazo, para luego salir por la puerta.

**AFUERAS DEL SALON PRINCIPAL DEL MOULIN LUNAIRE **

Un hombre, que trataba de ocultar sus nerviosismo, volvía a mirarse a si mismo, y limpiando su esmoquin, con una pañuelo que después lo escondió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón

**-¿como me veo?- **dijo el hombre, volviendo a sacar el pañuelo para secarse el sudor

**-se ve muy bien, príncipe-** contesto uno de los mastodontes que cuidaban de él

**-es la mujer mas codiciada de todo Paris-** dijo el varón con una mirada nerviosa **-y quiero sea mía-** concluyo con una sonrisa forzada

**EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL **

Los muchachos estaban muy contentos, quizás por la abundante cantidad de vino, que bebían cada dos minutos, algunas muchachas se habían acercado a la mesa, a hacerles compañía

**-muy bien Darien, sacaste la cita con el Cristal, ahora debes ir a verla-** dijo Taiki, palmeándole la espalda a Darien que se llevaba una copa con vino a los labios.

**-y ¿donde es la cita?-** dijo Darien aterrado, ante la palabra _cita _

**-¿Cómo¿No te lo dijo?-** dijo Yanten, con la mirada curiosa, algunos mechones se escapaban de la cola que mantenía sus cabellos ordenados, o por lo menos domados.

**-yo pensé que ustedes lo sabían-** Darien dejo la copa, atontado

**-dejémonos de charadas-** animo Yanten, miro a todos los presentes**- querido Darien, vemos que aun en tu inocencia has logrado una cita con el Cristal, así que yo te diré lo que harás…-**

**_Me indicaron que debía salir del recinto. _**

**-es maravilloso-** dijo Nicolás, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a la morena que estaba entre sus brazos

**_Dirigirme hacia el interior del elefante hindú _**

**-es uno de los mejores dormitorios de las atracciones del Moulin Lunaire**- gritaba Taiki, ante la presencia de una doncella de cabello oscuro recogido en un moño, y de ojos celestes.

**_Conversaría con el cristal, dándole a conocer mis dotes artísticas. _**

**-yo sé, querido amigo, que la vas a convencer-** dijo seiya, mientras miraba hacia la copa de vino.

**_Y como decía Seiya, si la convencía, podríamos tener una base para nuestro show ESPECTACULAR ESPECTACULAR _**

**-será un éxito rotundo, jajajja- **concluyo Yanten ante las caricias de una muchacha de cabellos rubios, pero oscuros a comparación del que tenia Selene, el Cristal del Moulin Lunaire

**_Y no solo el éxito llegaría en la parte profesional... también en el amor. _**

**PASILLO DE LOS VESTIDORES **

Se podía ver el andar rápido de una joven tras bambalinas, su mirada se notaba cansada, cansada de hacer lo mismo, engañar. Engañar una vez mas, siempre seria la ultima vez que mentiría, pero la siguiente vez, lo haría con descaro, siempre era su promesa.

**-es el Moulin Lunaire mi hogar, y a nadie mas me debo-** se dijo a si misma, paso a paso, el ruido de sus tacos ya no sonaban en el piso liso del salón, sintió el viento frió de la noche dándole en la cara.

Alzo la mirada hacia lo alto del interior del elefante hindú, y vio una sombra. Respiro profundamente solo tenia que actuar una vez más, como siempre.

♫♫♫♫♫♀♀♀♀♪♪♪♂♂☼

**DENTRO DEL ELEFANTE HINDU**

un joven rodaba su sombrero de copa, con nerviosismo caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación, murmuraba, por un momento se detuvo y vio la habitación, a un lado: una suave cama no tan grande, pero se veía mejor que aquel colchón donde dormía, por otro lado, una mesita que sostenía los mas deliciosos manjares de sus época: racimos de uvas tan gigantescos que saciaría el hambre de un gigante, fresas apetitosas, una hielera con una botella de champagne que pedía a gritos que lo abriesen y que celebraran con el.

**-¿celebración? pero si no lo logro convencer al Cristal, no hay motivo de que celebrar-** y nuevamente volvió a sentirse nervioso y a caminar de un lado hacia el otro.**- tengo que imaginarme mas versos…- **De repente escucho tras de si que la puerta se abría levanto la cabeza y volteo a ver.

Ante su vista se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Mientras hubiera gente a su alrededor podía sentirse cómodo, pero con semejante mujerona, podía sentirse tan pequeñito y estar en las redes de aquel rostro pecaminoso. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior color negro con una bata semitransparente que realzaba su piel blanca. Su cintura delgada, si se buscaba la cintura de avispa, ella lo tenía. Y no tenia que sujetar más, sus piernas largas y hermosas, sus cabellos rubios caían, adornando más su aspecto

**-buenas noches-** fue lo único que dijo antes que se le escapase un hilo de saliva, ante el asombro de que existiese una criatura tan hermosa en un burdel, el burdel mas conocido de Paris

**-buenas noches-** dijo Selene, sonriendo, nunca había visto hombre mas inocente en sus aposentos. Siempre eran picaros hombres que llegaban a Paris, en busca del Cristal, fugados de sus casas, de los brazos de la esposa fofa y aburrida que siempre les pegaba con la sartén y llamaban a los hijos para que vieran al viejo rabo verde, llegado de la calle a escondidas y besuqueado por una prostituta de barrio maltrecho.

**-¿Cómo ha estado? note que se cayo del columpio-** dijo con sincera preocupación y después de un buen rato de letargo.

**-bien, la caída eso era parte del acto, pero no le apetece cenar…-** dijo aproximándose a la mesa, moviendo as caderas y con una mirada felina que lo puso mas nervioso

**-¡no!... prefiero hacerlo de una buena vez-** Darien extendió la mano. Selene se detuvo y se quedo en shock, por unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

**-bien, entonces vayamos a la cama- **dijo Selene acercándose hacia el muchacho, y se sentó al filo de la cama cruzando aquellas preciosas piernas**.- venga, siéntese conmigo-** dijo palmeando la cama su costado

Darien trago saliva con esfuerzo **-prefiero hacerlo parado-. **Selene se puso nerviosa de nuevo y se paro.** –No, usted si quiere puede sentarse-** Dijo Darien al ver que la mujer se ponía en pie. Selene se pensó que como un príncipe de un país lejano tendría gustos exquisitos, y que sabía nuevas poses en el arte amatorio, que ella tanto manejaba

Darien le dio la espalda y empezó a murmurar, Selene se frustro, ya que quería terminar el asunto de una buena vez, y cruzo los brazos **–y** **que pien..-. –espere, ahora se me ocurre algo**- dijo Darien sin despegar las vista de piso y volver a caminar como loco.

**AFUERAS DEL ELEFEANTE HINDU **

Un grupo de muchachos salían caídos y abrazados del antro, a lo lejos se escuchaba a la música oprimida por las paredes del Burdel

**-ay, que hermosa la muñequita que deje, se llamaba Mina, eso creo**- Yanten casi se caía de lo borracho que estaba.

**-si, si todas están bonitas-** dijo Taiki entrecerrando los ojos

**-miren, el elefante Hindú, en esa habitación esta Darien-** señalo sella, que era igual de inocente que Darien

**-yo digo que vayamos a vigilar a Darien, no vaya a hacer que diga algo que nos perjudique- **dijo Nicolás, tras volver la vista hacia la pelinegra que lo veia a la entrada de Moulin

**-claro, así le hacemos barras- **dijo Yanten al ver el interior de la botella que llevaba en la mano izquierda

los jóvenes buscaron alrededor algo que les permitiera treparse el edificio, jugando a los vaqueros lanzaron la soga mas larga que encontraron y lograron engancharla en lo mas alto, y los cuatro se pusieron a trepar

**HABITACION DEL ELEFANTE **

Selene se levanto y tiro de Darien, haciéndolo volar hacia la cama, donde ella se poso encima de él, y como una fiera, empezó por quitarle la ropa

**-espere…-** dijo Darien buscando algo de espacio y tiempo.

**-no, mi señor, esto es algo que no puede esperar-** dijo tratando de quitarle el saco, pero el **se lo impidió. **

**AFUERAS DEL ELEFANTE **

-me bajan despacio que le tengo un pavor a las alturas... ustedes saben por lo de ser enano- dijo Yanten, con una cara de resaca aproximándose

-ya cállate, Yanten, y tú, Seiya, sujétale los tobillos- dijo Taiki, como el que estaba mas sobrio -pero muy fuerte, no lo dejes caer.

Entonces Yanten se puso boca abajo y empezó a deslizarse Seiya vio que se iba hacia el suelo, el lejano suelo. Lo agarro de los tobillos, del mismo modo, Nicolás, a Seiya y Taiki por último, a Nicolás.

-eh, ya que alcanzo a ver- dijo Yanten, cabeza abajo.

**HABITACION DEL ELEFANTE HINDU **

Entonces la mano de la doncella bajo hacia el pantalón y tiro de la cremallera**. -no se sienta tan mal, señor, ustedes alguien muy importante aquí**- dijo Selene con una cara libidinosa. Darien por su parte estaba asustado, pensando que una criatura de apariencia tan frágil fuera a violentar su integridad física. Selene bajo la mirada y vio un magnifico…- **wow señor, usted si que es muy importante aquí…-.** Darien se sintió aterrorizado

AFUERAS DEL ELEFANTE HINDU

-**oigan es un gran virtuoso- **dijo Yanten al ver la escena, y verse visto sorprendido por las dos personas. **-eh súbanme que ya me vieron-** Taiki jalo y hasta que todos estuvieran a salvo

* * *

como lo prometi, lo edite recien, ademas que tuve ciertos probelmas tanto de salud como algunos economicos.. y que bueno, por fin logre mi meta. (me parece que sera muy largo este relato, si quieren, pueden dejarme reviews, (claro denuncias ¿felicitaciones? que se yo)

abrazos a todas

M&M


End file.
